MRX-010.5 Psyco Gundam Mark II Kai
* * |developed into= |variants= |combine= |unit type=Newtype-use Transformable Heavy Assault Mobile Suit |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Londo Bell |known pilots= |height=*MS mode: 40.74 meters *MF mode: 33.53 meters |weight= |power plant=*Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor (33600 kW) |propulsion=*Rocket Thrusters: 4 x 37340 kg G *4 x 23720 kg *Minovsky craft system: 320000 kg total (operable in mobile fortress mode only) *Vernier Thrusters/Apogee Motors |fixed armaments=*2-Barrel Mega Beam Gun *10 x Beam Gun/Beam Saber *20 x Mega Beam Gun *3 x Mega Scattering Beam Gun |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments= |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments=*Reflector Bits |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*Detachable head *2 x I-Field Generator *Psycommu system |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=Luna Titanium (Gundarium) Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in head |affiliation=Londo Bell |universe=Universal Century |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The MRX-010.5 Psyco Gundam Mark II Kai is an upgraded version of the . Technology/Combat Characteristics An improved development over the Titans' MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II was very similar to its predecessor, equipped with a psycommu and psycho-control chair to allow its Newtype pilot to control this massive mobile weapon systems with mere thoughts. Though as the MRX-010's descendant, it has considerably more advanced technology, specifically in the area of raw power as the MRX-010.5's weapons that have greater power ratings, thanks to a fusion reactor that produces almost twice that of the MRX-010's. Unlike the original, the Mark II Kai doesn't need to transform into a "mobile fortress" mode to use its Minovsky craft system for atmospheric flight, and thanks to a combination of AMBAC and a special OS that changes the strength of the craft system, the Mark II Kai can fly threw the atmosphere without the use of its thrusters. Though armed with the same 3-barrelled scattering mega particle gun in its chest and the 20 smaller beam guns all over its body, they all have twice the output rating of the MRX-010. The forearm mounted large-bladed beam swords were replaced with I-Field Generators as the beam guns in the fingers were upgraded to emit beam blades, although they could still be detached and directed at targets via a cable connection and through the control of the Mark II Kai's psycommu system, giving the unit an all-range attack capability quite similar to that of the Principality of Zeon's MSN-02 Zeong with the added protection of on I-Field. Mark II Kai also retains the set of "reflector bits," which are unarmed but used to redirect its own beam weapons fire to targets that are out-of-sight, or to deflect incoming enemy beam weapons fire. The bits have also been upgraded with each having its own Minovsky craft system for extended operation time in the atmosphere. Another feature carried over from previous Newtype-use Zeon mobile weapons was its detachable head, which - in a fashion similar to the MSN-02 Zeong - could be flown and operated independently in the case of jettison or destruction of the Psyco Gundam Mark II Kai's main body. Armaments ;*Mega Beam Gun :The Psyco Gundam Mark II Kai is outfitted with 20 mega beam guns mounted on various parts of its body that draw energy from the mobile weapon's fusion reactor and have a power rating of 12.6 MW each. There are 3 guns mounted in each shoulder, 4 mounted in each leg, 2 mounted in each hip armor, 1 mounted in the front waist armor pieces. ;*Mega Scattering Gun :The main weapons carried over from the MRX-010 are the three mega scattering guns mounted on the torso of the MRX-010.5. These mega scattering guns feature improved technology and have power ratings of 21.4 MW each. ;*Beam Gun/Beam Saber :Like its predecessors, the fingers of the MRX-010.5 each contain a beam emitter, however, each of the emitters has been ugraded with the same technology as the beam rifle and the beam launcher/saber, allowing them to generate large a beam blade from each finger or fuse the beams on each hand to make a pair of much larger beam sabers with a rating of 3.0 each. ;*2-Barrel Mega Beam Gun :Aside from the 20 single barrel mega beam guns scattered across the MRX-010.5's body, there is an additional 2-barrel mega beam gun mounted in the mobile weapon's head unit. ;*Reflector Bits :The Psyco Gundam Mark II Kai is capable of carrying a number of special reflector type bits in its backpack unit. Unlike the bits developed by Zeon these were not equipped with a beam emitter. Instead they were used to redirect Psyco Gundam Mark II Kai's 's beams to create all range attacks, or they can be used defensively to redirect enemy fire. System Features ;*Detachable Head :The MRX-010.5's cockpit is located within the unit's head, much like Zeon's old Zeong mobile weapon. Similarly the head could detach and be operated independently of the body to be used as an escape pod. ;*I-Field Generator :Mounted in each forearm is an I-Field Generator. Although the Mark II Kai itself has little use for them due to the Reflector Bits, they do provide protection to the forearms when they are detached from the mobile suit without taking any of the reflector bits with them for protection. History Originally inteded to be the ace-in-the-hole against , the MRX-010.5 couldn't be completed in time for the final battle and was later confiscated by the Federation which later transferred it to Londo Bell and took part in the second Neo Zeon War. Category:Gundam